War in Europe(Private RP)
Plot The year was 1386. The citizens were raging at whether to believe Science or Religion. Zikuto the Wolf, one of the philosophers, decided to debunk the faults on both ends to stop the War. However, there were more worries other than Europe collapsing in war. Many villains from other countries have taken part in it, and they plan to tear Zikuto limb from limb as he was a "traitor to God's world". Fortunately, after the events of the Game show of carnage, Axel, Raven, Asonja and Zhao accidentally break the teleporter, leading them to a different time. Asonja and Zhao were the only ones to make it back to their own time. Now that they are in Zikuto's world, they may be considered enemies of God by everyone and may be executed. Raven may be burned at the stake, and Axel may get his head chopped off by a giant ax. Luckily, Zikuto knew that they were here by accident and took them into hiding. Axel sotra broke the plot and became an assassin leader. Characters Raven the Panther Zikuto the Wolf Axel the Hedgehog Act 1: Hidden "Zikuto, I SWEAR, if I have to wear what these people are wearing, I'm going to kill you. I've been with with my vest for only five minutes!" Raven growled. "It is only because you're gonna get burned at the stake, Raven!" Zikuto shouted, but calmed down. His german accent was inhumane. "Listen, you can wear it but hide it under this dress. I would never let you take it off. Now, how'd you guys get here from the future?" "The teleprorter broke. Apparently, both Zhao and Asonja are back on Nimagi. But as you can see, we're not." "I see..." Zikuto stated and he leaned back on a chair. "I hope you can get comfortable because you're going to be here a while without any electronic device in existence. And almost everyone is hyper-critical to Religion. So one bad word about it, and you're accused as a witch." "Well, that's great. Go ahead and that to my list of 'Why I don't want to be here'." Raven muttered as she leaned against a wall, ruffling her vest. "But dont worry. You'll be okay." Zikuto stated. "I'll show you fun things you can do at this point in time." He states. She swayed her tail, looking at him in confusion. "Like what, exactly..?" She asked, glaring at the dress she had to put on. He sighed at her look and thought. "Well, I might have something for you. Normally for women like you, you're meant to be cooking, farming, weaving, etc etc. But knowing you...you want something exciting, am I correct?" A shadowy figure watches the two. " Its them.... they are the ones." the figure spoke turning his head. "You sure grand master they seem..... unable to handle what we do." A second voice spoke in a confused voice. "Im sure trust me." The figure jumped onto a lower building. Zikuto went to his dresser and gave Raven some thinner clothing. "These are typically men's clothing. You can still wear your vest, since it'll blend in with the clothing. Basically you'll be better than any other female." Zikuto said, with a half-smirk "Look, just dress me as a guy. If my books are right, Women can't do a lot around this time period." She muttered, and started to put her hair up. "Yeah, they really dont. I thought it would be great to start a revolution for Women. You'll be a star in the history books for the future, ya know." Zikuto stated as he puts on a male dress. His tail wasnt well-hidden since it was so poofy. Raven grabbed the thinner clothing and put it on. But surprisingly, she actually took her vest off. "I'm just going to go like this.. It might blend, but it still looks.. Too modern for this place." Several hoodied figures crash through the windows. and they Both raven and Zikuto up with rope darts and throw them onto the floor. "They are retrained grand master." The Grand Master walked into the room face covered. "Wheres the girl?" "This is her she's just wearing men's clothing. a feminine voice replied. "Oh... wow raven you look like a man... well compared to Zikuto everyone does.." The grand master took off his hood it was Axel. (vat a twist) Raven tried to break the restraints, growling. "What the heck, Axel?!" She growled, glaring at him. Zikuto sighed, looking a bit bored. "Sheesh...why is it always me?" "You know, the world will never know.." Raven growled, and broke free from the restraints. Zikuto stayed down and looked up at Axel. "Who's the other female?" "You...." Axel said snickering. "welcome to Europe 1386 good thing you guys are trapped in this time period. 39 years ago you guys could have been suffering from black death..." "Yeah, I know... Now, where exactly are we, and what are we going to do..?" Raven asked, her tail swaying as she glanced around. "To be more specific, we're in Germany. And this is where I live..." Zikuto stated. "The Black death was terrible. Luckily I escaped the epidemic and so did Axel apparently." He added "Alright then.." Raven muttered. "Lassen Sie uns bewegen!" She said, her fists clenched as she grinned. "More than that I became the leader of the nimagi.... sorry force of habbit the GERMANY Assassins. Turns out we protect the peace as well as in the present....." Axel put his hood over his head. "I got these cool blades!" A wrist blade came from his wrist. "Cmon guys lets go to base." Two assassin's grabs Zikuto and raven dragging them on the floor while they're still tied up. "Okay then.. Well, this is getting weird." Raven muttered, a bit confused as to why they were dragging them. "Löse mich, du Schlampe!" Zikuto shouted, struggling against the ropes. He growled like a rabid creature. Apparently Zikuto doesnt have a comfortable past with being tied up for some reason. "Sprache, Zikuto." Raven murmured calmly to him. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." She added. "Wir werden sein NICHT in Ordnung!" Zikuto yelled, starting to freak out. "Wir werden sterben!" "Nein, werden wir nicht.." She replied, and swayed her tail as she let out a huff of boredom. "OH MY FENRIR SHUT THE F*CK UP YOU TWO!!!" Axel shouted as they entered the base. "Nie, Axel." Raven said, grinning. As they were dragged, she started examining the base. She didn't like it a lot. Zikuto was still freaking out but he didnt say anything. He was just hyperventilating to himself. As she stopped examining the base, Raven started fiddle with her fingers, since she was bored, and had nothing to do. Zikuto finally calmed down, but his heart was still thumping. "I need to get out of this rope, pronto..." He muttered. Raven glanced at him, stopping her fiddling. "We will, don't worry.." She replied, trying to calm him down a bit more. Axel stood infront of them. "Cut them free." One assassin cut them free and stood back. "Welcome to the German Assassin's Guild now that you guess have been unceremoniously dumped here cuz we just saved you life and all." The based looked like an old church with glass stained windows. Zikuto got up, shivering a bit. "It's really cold in here! I need a fire or something...And I was already living a fine like for 17 years and then...you came here." He says. This must be the past Zikuto, not Axel and Raven's Zikuto. "Well if you guys would have stayed in that place it wouldn't help the timeline..." Axel said taking off his grand master hood. "What're you talking about...?" He asked, shivering a bit more. "look." Axel pointed to an open crack in the wall. the building they were is is fully visable it explodes fire burting from it's windows. "I seen this many times over I went back in time countless times trying to save you both.... every time I tried you both went in that house and died." "W-what?! How did that happen?!" He went closer to the crack. "M-my dad gave me that house before he left..." He sadi before backing away and growling. "I will find whoever blew it up..." Raven glanced at the open crack, and stayed further back then the others. She was swaying her tail, and she was almost confused about the crack. " A distant relative of mine whos the leader of a rival guild called the Adalheid Ber. (German for noble bear) We've been at war with them for 6 years." Axel said lowering his head. "So, are you winning the war, or losing the war as of the present time?" Raven asked, putting her hands behind her head. Zikuto tightned up his gloves and went to a nearby bookshelf, looking for something. "About every two years we winning or losing it just so happens You both came here when we're winning." "So is that a good thing?" Zikuto says, opening a book. "Yes because now we have 2 more members who where trained by gods... no you Zikuto ur lucky if you get trained by a snail." Axel said walking aross the platform. "OI! IM STRONGER THAN YOU THINK! Wait...did you mean Gods plural, or god singular?" He asked. "...... This is why Guild should have voted with me to kick you out and hopefully get eating by charybdis, You dont even know about the gods..." Axel face palmed. "Hey, I've been stuck in a world where it was about 'Jesus Christ made this world' and 'No, Science created it'! What do you think I've been through?!" He growled. "Raven when we get back to the island PLEASE side with me to kick him off into the ocean.." Zikuto cursed in German, seeming to be insulting him quietly. He goes back to reading a book. "Two assassins put their blades at Zikuto's neck. " How dare you say such things to the grand master." "Take the blades away, idiots.. He's on our side, if you brain dead people haven't noticed." Raven said calmly, examining her claws as if deciding how to kill someone with them. "Obviously the Grand master doesnt completly trust this one. Besides we dont listen to you." They still held their blades at Zikuto's neck. Her eyes narrowed slowly, still examining her claws. She sheathed them, and looked up. Slowly, she walked over to them, and was silent. Then, she shouldered one in the gut, and twisted the blade out of his hand. She did the same with the other. Slowly, she put the blades away. "Now... Back off." Chains came from the walls chaining her to a wall. "I should have said something before you did that.... Ya see I used "magic" to implement an anti traitor trap in every wall, ceiling or floor in the church... to protect against traitor.... It happened in another timeline I had to reset... Im not sorry." Zikuto stayed silent, rather still as well. "Who the hell are you people? What's so important about me?" "Thats the thing YOUR NOT important but If you want to be then your in the wrong place... BUT If you want to help the people out there the starving hungry masses against the Adalheid Ber then your In the right place. Can I count on you two....? We are the Lothar Falcons, We deliver justice in the dark we never shine in the light." Zikuto looked down for a moment and growled. "Im not important...I'll just drag everyone down..." This jogged Raven's memory of Asonja's same pessimistic message. Raven started struggling against her chains, growling. "Look, if you expect me to join, you're wrong. Dragging me here and now chaining me against a wall for protecting someone is plain stupidity. So look, Axel. I'm not joining. I just want to get out of this mess, an go home." She said. "If you dont want to join then we'll have to kill you since you saw our base. And cuz Zikuto reminds me so much of Asonja its no question you'll go to the Adalheid Ber and squeal about us." He walked up to them both. "I've seen these poeple die countless times, the pain I feel when I have to leaven them behind to reset the timeline. If they die from your mistakes I'll end you. I dont care if Cronos steps on me afterwards." "I dont care if I die." He growled. "Even if you guys are from the future or something, Im not going! I just want to live a normal life here where I belong!" He says. However, this could change Asonja's history. If Zikuto never went into Asonja and stayed immortal, Asonja would remain weak and emo, possibly. Zikuto is the only thing that keeps Asonja normal. Raven's eyes narrowed. "I won't let you kill him! I can't let Asonja be weak forever!" She shouted from her spot with the binds. "Look, torture me all you want, but let him live! Zikuto is a completely different soul then Asonja, he won't go spilling secrets!" "Who's Asonja...?" Zikuto muttered. "He sounds like a terrible living lad." "He's just pessimistic.. And that's why he needs you. Okay, warning, this will sound weird, but.. He sort of needs your soul to help him." Raven replied. "I see...but why me?" Zikuto says, his left ear twitching a bit. "I've sort of been wondering that too.. But I guess because of some connection." She said. Axel sighed. "You better be right Raven." He snapped his fingers and the chains retracted releasing Raven. "For his sake and yours but most importantly the innocent lives out there who get caught in the cross fire when all they do is survive. I trust you to keep HIS mouth shut while we work. There's a carnival over in the town square please enjoy yourselves." Zikuto yipped and hugged her tail. "I uhh...I'll keep my mouth shut but...I dont want to go to the carnival..." He seemed afraid. "I'm not going to waste my time at a carnival.. I just need to get back to my own timeline before it's too late.." Raven muttered, and flicked her tail away from him. She started walking out of base Afterwards. "S-sorry for grabbing your tail Raven..." He says, and hugs his own. "W-wait...tell me more about Asonja. Is he strong but doesnt realize it or...something?" "When he's strong, he doesn't notice. When he's weak, he always will notice." She replied simply, and started to pick up her pace to a faster walk. Zikuto was silent for a moment, letting go of his tail. "Then...who'll remind him if you're not there to protect him?" He asked. She stopped mid step, and froze. For a moment, she was silent until she looked over her shoulder at him. "I hope there's someone that cares for him so much, that they'll remind him. But if they weren't and I weren't there.. I'm afraid no one would be.. And that's why I need to get back home." "W-wait! May..Maybe I can come with you!" He trotted over, shaking a bit. "I know it may be dangerous but...a person like him is going to need some help." He grunted a bit. "I know that I want to live a normal life here, but I have nothing left now. I got no food, no place to live...I have to do something and I dont want to stand around." Raven blinked, and was silent. She didn't respond, and seemed to be thinking. "Well.." She said after a few minutes, "I guess you could come.." "R-really?! YAY!" He jumped a bit, his tail wagging. "I cant wait to live a new life, away from these crazy people!" For once, Raven grinned. "Come on. I want to introduce you to the 2000's, and teleporters.. And how to not get into a discussion about Donald Trump.," "Donald Trump...? He sounds like a total loser. And wait...did you say the 2000's? I thought the world was going to end 200 years from now!" Zikuto said. "Nah, the 1500's are where things are just getting started." Raven replied. "R-really?! Tell me all about it!" His tail was wagging excitedly. Apparently he LOVES history, just like Asonja does. "You cant go home.... im sorry... I've been trying." Axel said as Zukito and Raven left. "For starters, we use lights, not candles. It's charged by something we call electricity, which you can sort of imagine what it is by lightning.. There are things called phones, which are electric, too. They sort of replaced letters..," Raven said, not knowing when to stop. Zikuto continued to listen to her, taking in every detail. Assassin's can be seen running ontop of building to the town square. "There are movies, different types of food.. Pretty much everything." Raven said, still trying to think of others. "Whoooa! The future is awesome! Can we go now?! Pleeeeeease!" Zikuto was acting like a little child at this point. He was just so excited to check out the world. An explosion erupts near the streets Raven and Zikuto where walking. Axel watches as the buildings go up in flames. Zikuto looked outside, seeing the flames. "Every single building is on fire now! How'd that happen...?!" Lept from roof to roof towards the carnival. "I Told you two to go to carnival!! IF YOU WOULD HAVE LISTENED TO ME I WOULD HAVE EXPLAINED THE BOMBS!!" "Why didnt you explain them at an earlier time?!" Zikuto shouted at him. " YOU BOTH INSTANTLY SAID "IM NOT GOING" AND WALKED OFF" Axel flips off building into the town square. Raven face palmed herself. "Well, I'm an idiot.." She muttered. "And Zikuto, we need our teleprorter/time machine. It's gone, and with your supplies in the 1300's.. Well, we're not doing so well." "That means...you're trapped in the 1300's with me! Aww this isnt good!" Zikuto was freaking out again. "Woah woah, I never said that! We just need to travel to get supplies. I bet I can just get electricitiy from lightning... And then I'll actually be the first Ben Franklin! Take that, History Books! You got it all wrong!" Raven said, grinning. "Is that safe...?" Zikuto asked. "I guess so. I'll probably be where nobody else lives to build the machine.. So they won't know." Raven replied. "DONT YOU MESS UP HISTORY!! LET FRANKLIN DISCOVER IT!! CONSIDERING YOU AND ASONJA BURNED DOWN A FOREST 160 YEARS BEFORE IT WAS TO NATURALLY HAPPEN, YOU BOTH STAY HERE AND DONT TOUCH ANYTHING! Dont breath on anything, dont step on a spider and dont talk to anyone GOT IT? GOOD NOW GO BACK TO THE Lothar Falcon's base.... Please. "Hey, he was having a nightmare! The fire just got out of control before he wokr up. Give him some slack, Axel.," Raven growled. "Pfft tell that to the two headed deer 630 years into the future..." Axel walks to the carnival. Zikuto growled and crossed his arms. "Lets just figure out how to do this so we can get you two outta here." He says. Raven nodded, and started to narrow her eyes. She wasn't angry; She was trying to remember the structure of the machine. Zikuto was thinking too. His tail waved from side to side as he was in deep thought. "I Cant leave until this war is over Raven will have to return by herself. Excuse me but there is an an Adalheid Ber official has been spotted at the carnival." Axel climbed a building and started free running to the carnival. Zikuto thought more and more, but thought of something else. "You said that Asonja is...kind of like a pessimist right?" He asked. "Yeah, sort of. Er.. Why do you ask?" She asked, turning to face him. "I might have a philosophical explanation as to why Asonja gives himself hope. It's false hope." He says, his tail swaying a bit. "He must be given ACTUAL hope, kind of like determination." Slowly, Raven nodded. "You have a point.. But don't start with determination.." She added, poking his forehead. "AW CMON NO!!" A vouce can be heard off set. "WHOEVER WROTE THAT LINE IS UNBELIEVABLY FIRED!!" "Why? What's wrong with that?" Zikuto said. He's really clueless about it. "Er, never mind. Just don't ask." Raven responded quickly. "Okay...? Anyway, when you do get back, just try to give him some hope when he's feeling down. That's all I can say." Zikuto stated. "Alright.. Will do." Raven replied, once again grinning. "Now.. All we need is the supplies.." She said, glancing around. "What do you need? I'll get them for you!" Zikuto insists, his big fluffy tail wagging. A gun shot can be heard in the carnival, Civilians are screaming and running. His ear flicked. "What was that loud popping noise?" He looked outside. Swords clanging against each other can be heard. The carnival seemingly turned into a battle field. Lothar Falcons and Adalheid Ber Soldiers dot the area. Axel and the Adalheid Ber Officer can be see on the stage sword fighting. From below the Adalheid Ber outnumbered the Lothar Falcons. Zikuto grabbed his sword and went to the carnival, seeing the two. Though, he didnt step up. Axel and the Officer where matched evenly countering each other. Zikuto just stood there and watched it "Ya'know you can help out the rest any--" Axel barely dodged a strike. "ANYTIME!!!" He went back to fighting. He grunted and gripped his sword. "S-sorry Axel. Im not familiar with sword fighting. I'm...a Pacifist..." He said. "Its easy just look and swing... then block then swing again!!!" He replied without looking back. He looked at his sword for a moment, before being attacked by one of the men. He collapsed, dropping his sword. "Argh! That hurt...!" An assassin came up stabbing they guy who hit Zikuto. "Ihnen fehlt mehr als das Wissen von Schwert mißtrauisch ein Kampf." A feminine voice spoke in german. Zikuto got up and after thanking her, he asked in german "Entschuldigen Sie, aber sprechen Sie Englisch?" "You are.... of sh*t skills with sword." Its obvious she couldn't speak English that well. "Entschuldigen Sie..." He muttered and rolled his eyes. "Listen. I am...a Pacifist." "When battle done I teach you not to die easy, to be less burden and avenge you're home." The female assassin extended her hand to him. Axel managed to stab the official in the chest running his sword through him and into the wooden stake behind them. "Ruhe in Frieden Hündin!" Axel said in german. "Jesus, I know you just learned German like 5 seconds ago but you gotta calm down!" Zikuto said to Axel. "Ich werde beruhigen, wenn alle Beamten tot Zikuto sind!!" Axel turned to Zikuto "And by the way I learned German 7 years ago while stuck here...." "Right right...you do that." Zikuto said. "Whatever it is you two will be doing, leave me out of it. I am NOT fighting anyone." He walked back towards home. Raven stayed where she was. "Okay then.. That just happened.." She muttered, confused. "Anyways.. let's see.. I need a big hunk of metal.." She added, and started walking around, looking for a Blacksmith's shop. There was a Blacksmith not far from where she was. The Smith there happened to be selling a big hunk of metal. How convenient. "Well.. That was.. Uh, a bit fast.. And convenient." Raven said as she sprinted towards the shop, before others could take interest in it. The smith welcomed her and asked what she would like to purchase. He was pretty bulky and it was like 100 degrees in the shop. He didnt seem to mind it at all. "Ihr Zuhause ist zerstört Trottel!!!!" Axel said in german. "Verpiss dich!" Zikuto yelled back at Axel. He just walked around. Raven flicked her tail towards the pile of metal. "The metal, please.." She replied. But when she felt her clothing for money, she started laughing nervously. "YOU KNOW WHAT I WONT RESET THE TIMELINE ON THE 4th OF MAY AT 7:37 pm!!!" Axel shouted back. Suddenly Zikuto appeared and put the money on the table. It was all in coins. "Ich werde für sie zahlen." He said. The blacksmith gave the metal to him and he carried it like it was nothing. "Danke" Zikuto replied and they walked out of the shop. "E- Danke, Zikuto!" Raven said as she hurried after him, grinning. Axel and the assassins went back to the base. Zikuto smirked back at Raven, and grinned like an idiot. "No problem! Always here to help a friend!" She nodded, and finally catches up to him. "Jeez, German's are strong.. No way could I carry that much metal." Raven said, letting out a pant. "It's just a trait that I was born with. All Germans have it for some reason..." He muttered. "There's always a training exercise I can make you do one a week if you want. It really works after a few months." "Seriously? I'd love to try that!" Raven replied, clenching her fists. He smirked and puts the metal down. "Alright! You want to start right now?" He grinned. "You bet I sure do!" Raven replied. "So, what first?" She added, her tail swaying in excitement. "Alright! Lets start by doing 20 pushups!" He gets onto the ground and waits for Raven to do the same. "We will go together." Raven started laughing nervously. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea.." She muttered as she dropped onto the ground and started to do push-ups. Zikuto did the same thing. He was already done when she did only 10. "C'mon Raven! You can do it!" Axel sat down in a chair his assassins continued with their daily lives. "5 more days until the fourth......" He fell asleep. ZIkuto started couching Raven outside in a safe area, giving her occasional breaks when doing situps, pushups and even pullups. They stretched after a while, and continued back when finishing the warmup. Raven was panting like crazy, but she seemed to be somehow enjoying herself. Although she looked a bit grim when she could barely do something, she was still grinning for the most part. "Cmon Raven! You got 5 more pullups to go and you'll be done!" Zikuto says, pumping his fists. "You can do it! Do it for whomever this Asonja person is!" "Sie sollten auch trainieren Zikuto." The female assassin was sitting in the window. "I have been...I just finished." Zikuto said, glaring at her. "I'm just being a gentleman and waiting for Raven to finish" Finally, she did her last 5 pull-ups. But instead of standing up, she flopped onto the ground, panting. "I might just stay here for a while.." She muttered. "Please do." Zikuto says but smiles. "You did really well, much better than my first time. You'll be seeing results next week, which we will do the next level of our training." "Alright.." She muttered from the ground. "Will do.." She added after a minute. Zikuto sat down next to her, with a smirk. "If you keep laying there, you'll miss the festival tomorrow. There will be tons of free meat from all across the world for us to eat!" "It look like you are.... ordering her to lame push ups. Try bar pull ups." Her broken English is kind of hard to understand. "We did do pullups. Did you NOT see her do like 10 of them?" He said to the female assassin. Oddly, Raven stayed where she was, and didn't spring up. She didn't really react to his statement about the festival. "That's nice.." She muttered, instead of saying if she wanted to go or not. Zikuto looked down, sighing at the condition he put Raven in. He gets up. "I would bring you home but...Im afraid that I'll hurt you more than I already have." "What do you mean?" Raven muttered, looking up at him. "I'm always like this after I train a bunch.." "I know but...I just hate seeing people I care about in pain, no matter what I did or did not do. It's a sympathetic thing..." Zikuto said, looking away. "Do more... 50 a day Grand master trained us this way to survive In war torn Germany. If you to live must train harder learn skills of grand master." She took off her hood, she was a grey furred hedgehog with icy blue eyes. "Untrustworthy one and... Raven take me advice, me have seen so many of friends and family die. Grand master calls you friends. He be sad if something bad happens." Raven's eyes narrowed, but she didn't reply to either of them. Zikuto sighs and crossed his arms. He grabbed his tail as he was a bit cold for a second. "Uhm...mind if I ask you something Raven really quick...is Asonja a black furred Hedgehog with an Emo personality?" "Uh huh.. Why do you ask..?" She replied, getting back on her feet finally, and brushing dust off her clothes. His ears flicked up, and his fur pricked up a bit. "Uhh...I uh...had a dream that I saw him...In perfect detail. He had black fur, a crossnecklace, a black trench coat with several cuts on his wrists...black glasses too..." The assassin stayed there. "At least acknowledge my warning Arschlöcher.." "We will, we will..." Zikuto says, looking a bit bored. "Halt die Klappe , ich fühlte mich nicht gut.." Raven growled from her spot. Zikuto sighed again and relaxed. "Please dont get her to you Raven..." "Sorry.." She muttered. "Anyways.." Raven walked over and picked up the pile of metal. "I'm gonna go.. I need to work on the teleprorter and rest.." "Erste Ausbildung von ihm , ist es kein Wunder, dass Ihr nicht gut fühlen. Dip Scheiße..." She said with a smirk on her face. Zikuto growled at the assassin. "You shut up! I've had enough of you..." "I wouldn't be calling anyone Dip Shit, if I were you. One night, you just might find ants crawling in your bed." Raven said, her eyes narrowed. "what you gunna do of it? try to fight me? you are out skilled, Grand master already thinks you will expose us. why futher his notion that your with the Adalheid Ber." She put her hood back on. "And Raven your not the one to be making the threats... how long have you been in Germany? I am of elite assassins stay in your place gutter filth." she leaped off the window. Raven grit her teeth and stopped walking. She let go of the pile of metal. "Is that a threat, Miss 'I'm better then you'? Because if it is.." Raven unsheathed her claws, "You're going to have a bad time." Zikuto looked at Raven for a moment, and unsheathed his as well. "Count me in too. Nobody is better than me..." He then muttered to Raven. "Except for you. You can be stronger than me because I care." She blinked. "I don't want to be stronger then anybody, even if I physically am." Raven replied calmly and vague. "Hmm...I see..." He states. "Then Im guessing you're physically stronger than Asonja and you dont want to be?" "It depends. If he puts his mind to it, he's definitely stronger then me. But.. He doesn't always do that, so most people assume I'm physically stronger." Raven replied. "That's understandable." He states. "As long as you're with him and protecting him, he should be able to be fine. I have a feeling he has a lack of Hope, and rather lazy." He sighed. She laughed quietly. "Well, he might be a bit lazy, but it doesn't mean he doesn't have a big heart." Raven stated. "So...he's a softy? Well, someone's gotta fix that..." He states, looking a bit annoyed. She shrugged. "Well, he's a Pacifist. And I can't say I blame him." She replied. "Pacifists don't deserve the right to be strong..." He muttered, hoping she wouldnt hear. Unfortnately, she did and she heard all of it. "They might not deserve to be strong, but at least they have bigger hearts then you do, apparently." She growled quietly. "At least I'm normal, they're just weird." He states. "Having the big heart in everything get's them hurt. They're the weakest targets for the strongest predators.." "Maybe I was wrong about you.. You're an idiot who judges books by their covers.." Raven growled, swaying her tail angrily. "I never met this guy, so how would I know if I'm wrong?" He says. "You've seen him get in deep loads of trouble occasionally right? And you stepped in and saved the day? Trust me, if that's been happening too much then you've got to stop protecting him. He's relying on your presence to continue with his life. If he looses you for any given amount of time, he'll loose his mind in under 5 minutes." She sheathed her claws, and turned away from him, silent. She walked over to the pile of metal and picked it up. Then, without another word, she started to walk away from them. Zikuto blinked a few times. "Wait a minute...what did I just say?" He muttered to himself. "I was oddly specific with my statements...Shoot, I went too far." He sat down and groaned. "You guys look busy here? Mind telling me whats going on?" Axel entered the building. "You can ask Raven. She can tell you better than I can..." Zikuto says.